The Rise of Naruto
by Raizel D Etrama
Summary: Reinkarnasi! Apa kau percaya dengan itu (?), kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.(?) Strong!Naru.Rinnengan!Naru. Sharingan!Nar. Byakungan!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Naruto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary :Reinkarnasi! Apa kau percaya dengan itu (?), kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.(?) (cih...males banget nih gue bikin Summary yang rada aneh...U_Ua).

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Prologue

Naruto Pov

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, itu dulu ! sekarang (?) namaku Hyoudou Naruto, aku memiliki kembaran namanya Hyoudou Issei. Aku dan Ise hanya tinggal berdua karna apa (?) karna orang tua kami meninggal dalam tragedi kecelakaan mobil saat kami berumur 4 tahun. Tapi sebelum menjelasankan orang tua ku yang sekarang, bagaimana jika aku memperkenalkan orang tua ku yang dulu (?).

Ayah ku bernama Kurama...**KURAMA**...ya ayahku yang dulu adalah seekor _biju _terkuat yang menyandang gelar Kyuubi, penasaran bagaimana aku bisa menjadi anaknya (?), anak kandung lagi !..nanti ! itu akan di jelaskan dalam alur _Flasback_.

Ibu ku tedahulu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, yah~~~ kalian tahu sendiri sifatnya –ttbayou. ^-^

Beralih kemasa sekarang !, ayahku dan Ise bernama Kazuki Hyoudou, orangnya baik, takut istri, mempunyai selera humor dan #ehem# mesum.

Sedangkan ibuku bernama Asami Hyodou, orang nya cantik seperti namanya yang berarti _kecantikan pagi_, baik, dan perhatian tapi sayang kedua orang tua baruku telah meninggal. T_T.

Aku hidup di kota bernama Kuoh, karna ini bukan zaman Shinobi seperti _dulu, _aku tidak pernah mengakses cakra karna itu tidak di perlukan lagi olehku karna hidup seperti 'ini' yang kubutuhkan.

Naruto Pov and

Issei Pov

Perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Issei, aku mempunyai saudara yang bernama Hyoudou Naruto, dia memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru sebelah kiri dan _violet_ sebelah kanan, kulitnya tan dan memiliki 3 pasang _whisker _dimasing-masing pipinya.

Orang nya baik, pekerja keras, apalagi setelah kami kehilangan orang tua. Naruto bekerja dengan keras untuk menghidupi ku dan dia serta untuk sekolah kami, Naruto sendiri mendapat bea –siswa full di Kuoh Academy sehingga dia mencari biaya sekolah untukku. Kadang aku pernah membatunya namun dia selalu menolak setiap aku bantu alasan nya selalu sama yaitu 'sebagai seorang kakak aku harus bisa menjaga adik ku, dan kau hanya perlu belajar dengan benar'. Cih... pada hal kami ini kembar, dia lahir 10 oktober jam 23:55 sedangkan aku 11 november jam 00:05, oh ayolah! Kami hanya berjarak 10 menit.

Aku tidak tahu perkerjaan apa yang ditekuni Naruto namun uang yang keluar tiap bulan selalu banyak berkisar 1 juta yen._ OMG_! Ajegile, apasih perkerjaan nya (?).

Issei Pov and

TBC

**Hora~~~~i'm back, fufufufu 2 bulan lebih aku tak mem-**_**update **_**cerita aku kembali lagi nih...**

**Kangen nya dengan 'rumah', ah~~~~ ini hanya Prologue cerita selanjutnya akan ku buat seru dan di sini Naruto nya **_**Strong not Godlike**_**. **

**Maaf jika banyak typo soalnya aku nggak membaca ulang dan ngetiknya pun di warnet.**

**Pleasee berri Review donk! Em! Mungkin **_**Update**_** selanjutnya pas bulan awal sekolah karna laptop ku baru balik pas sekolah.. Sory!**

Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya menerima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sangat jelek...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!

Please Time out

AKIRA NO RINNEGAN


	2. kenangan masa lalu

The Rise of Naruto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary :Reinkarnasi! Apa kau percaya dengan itu (?), kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.(?) (cih...males banget nih gue bikin Summary yang rada aneh...U_Ua).

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANNON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

Chapter 1

Pagi menjelang, ayam berkokok, dan tadaaaaa~~~, figur utama kita sedang berbaring dengan nikmatnya di atas ranjang dan di temani oleh sebuah boneka berbentuk rubah berwarna orange dan di beri label [Kurama].

KRINGGGGGG

BUGH

TRAK DUARRR

Ajegile! Jam weker tak bersalah pun menjadi korban _keganasan _tangan si pemuda pirang satu in#ckckckck.

Sekarang kita beralih waktu dari hampir pagi ke pagi!

"ISSEEIIIIII!BANGUNNNN!" suara cetar membahana yang hampir membuat tetangga sebelah kehilangan pendengarannya berkumandang (?), namun belum ada reaksi dari empunya nama.

"tch...anak itu!" geram Naruto, mau tak mau dia naik lagi kelantai atas ke ketempat 'bersemayamnya' makhluk yang bernama Issei.

"ISSEI...BANGUN!" teriak Naruto (lagi).

"Naruto..jangan masuk!" sahut seorang dari dalam, namun nas...

**CEKLEK**

Pintu di buka oleh Naruto terlebih dahulu. "Iss..." apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto terhenti karna melihat 'pemandangan' di atas kasur, lalu dengan tampang _watados _Naruto bertanya, "Apa aku mengganggu" (?). Ise yang melihat Naruto pucat pasi, lalu dia melihat kesamping dimana ada seorang 'gadis' berambut merah bermata _Blue-Green _menatapnya disertai senyuman indahnya.

"[Hah..] cepat turun dan berpakaianlah, lalu jelaskan semuanya padaku!" desah Naruto berat.

**CEKLEK**

Didalam kamar tinggal 2 makluk berbeda gender yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Se-senpai"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bisa melihat dadamu dan yang lainnya"

Issei mengatakannya sambil melihat ke direksi lain, yah~~~ walaupun dia ingin melihatnya.

"Kalau kamu mau lihat, silahkan saja."

Ajegile! Kesempatan emas nih, pikir Ise!

"Apakah perutmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya si gadis yang membuat Ise bingung.

"Kemarin kan kamu tertusuk."

Dengan kalimat itu, Ise langsung terbangun. Benar... Kemarin dia ditusuk oleh orang bersayap di taman. dia ditusuk oleh tombak yang terbuat dari partikel cahaya. Tetapi tidak ada bekas sama sekali diperutnya. Ise yakin kemarin ada lubang... Itu bukan luka yang bisa sembuh cuma dalam semalam. Padahal ada banyak sekali darah keluar. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Itu cuma mimpi kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, insiden kemarin itu bukan mimpi lo."

"Aku yakin aku terluka..."

"Aku menyembuhkannya. Memang parah, tetapi berkat tubuh kuatmu, lukamu bisa disembuhkan dengan kekuatanku hanya dengan semalam. Kita berpelukan secara telanjang, dan aku membagi kekuatan sihirku karena keadaanmu sangat lemah. Aku bisa melakukannya, karena kita satu klan."

'Perempuan ini bilang apa? Hah? Berpelukan sambil telanjang? ... Haaaahhhh! Tunggu, apakah itu artinya...!'

"Tenang saja, aku masih perawan."

Dia mengatakannya seakan membaca pikiran Ise (lagi). Begitukah?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh hal misterius yang kamu tidak mengerti."

"Namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah Iblis."

Iblis? Hah? Bercanda? Atau serius?

Ise tidak yakin, tetapi senyumnya tampak asli.

SKIP

Di ruang makan pandangan Naruto tidak pernah dari Rias yang duduk didekat Ise.

"Jadi..." Suara Naruto melepas keheningan. "Jadi apa (?)" tanya Ise bingung.

"[Hah..] bisa jelaskan! Kenapa Gremory-san ada disini Ise dan apa yang kalian lakukan (?)" tanya Naruto.

"um..ano..ettoo.."

" aku kemari hanya ada perlu dengan _kohai _ku dan kami hanya tidur bersama tidak lebih" potong Rias cepat. "apa itu benar Ise ?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"um..ya" balas Ise sambil menunduk. "tapi kenapa harus telanjang, setan lewat bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto.

'aku setan tahu!' batin Rias. "aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak telanjang" jawab Rias sambil tersenyum.

'apa-apaan nih perempuan (?) tidak ada malunya sama sekali' batin Naruto _Swetdrop._

"[Hah..] lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, Gremory-san apa anda mau berangkat bersama kami (?)" ucap dan tanya Naruto.

"baiklah..kebetulan kita juga satu sekolah" balas Rias.

[**Kuoh Academy**]

Kuoh Academy dihebohkan dengan adanya 'peristiwa' 'duo Hyoudou' berangkat bersama ke sekolah bersama 'Ojou-sama'.

"Kenapa seseorang seperti dia..."

"Kenapa orang vulgar sepertinnya di sebelah Rias Onee-Sama..."

"Kalau kembarannya aku bisa mengerti, tapi..."

Itu lah yang Ise dan Naruto dengar namun lamunan Ise terhenti saat Rias kembali bicara.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang menjemputmu nanti. Sampai jumpa setelah sekolah."

Kata Rias pamit kepada Ise namun sebelum pergi Rias melihat kearah Naruto yang lagi santai sambil membawa buku bersampul orange, tak mempedulikan perkataan Rias kepada Ise.

"baiklah...Ise aku ke kelas dulu..jaa."pamit Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Ise yang masih bingung.

KNOCK

seseorang menepuk pundak Ise, dan yang menepuknya adalah Matsuda dan Matohama.

"beri kami penjelasan!" perintah

"Sampai kemarin kita adalah rekan 'Persatuan Tidak Populer'!"

"Ise, pertama ceritakannlah pada kami apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah kamu pulang."

"Kalian, pernahkah melihat dada sungguhan?"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, kedua orang itu langsung terdiam gemetar.

**SKIP AJA BAGIAN YANG NGGAK PENTING**

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto sekarang tengah berada di pemakaman umum di daerah Kuoh, berdiri di dua makam yang bertuliskan Kazuki dan Asami.

"selamat ulang tahun Okaa-san" ucap Naruto sembari meletakkan bunga matahari, bunga kesukaan ibunya.

_Flasback_

_Hari ini tanggal 11 Oktober, hari kelahiran Ise, Naruto sebenarnya baru kemarin merayakan hari lahirnya namun karna Ise merupakan kembarannya sehingga keluarganya sepakat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 11 Oktober di sebuah pantai di luar Kuoh._

_"Naruto..berhentilah memakan ramen, itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin bodoh" ujar Ise. "Ise-kun..ramen adalah makanan paling enak sedunia, dan ramen adalah makanan para dewa" balas Naruto dengan mata bersinar, memang benar Naruto membawa sekardus ramen instan lengkap dengan air panas dan Naruto telah menghabiskan setengahnya._

_"perutmu dari apasih ? sudah makan sebanyak itu namun masih sebesar itu " tanya Ise kecil. "dari karet..mungkin" balas Naruto seenak rambut pirangnya._

_"Sudahlah Ise-chan, kembaranmu memang seperti itu" kata seorang wanita cantik yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja jika Naruto memiliki mata biru di sebelah kiri maka wanita satu ini memiliki mata birunya sebelah kanan dan violet sebelah kiri. Asami Akashi atau sekarang bernama Asami Hyodou merupakan wanita peranakan Jepang-Inggris, ayahnya orang Jepang dan ibunya orang Ingris._

_"kau yang terbaik Okaa-san" ujar Naruto semangat._

_"hahaha" sedangkan Kazuki hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan keluarganya._

_namun peristiwa itu terjadi, peristiwa yang memaksa keluarga kecil nan bahagia itu terpisah karna setiap benda maupun makhluk pasti memiliki batasan._

_"AAAAAAAAA" semua mata terbelalak saat melihat sebuah truk melaju ke arah mobil keluarga Hyodou dengan kecepatan gila, itu terjadi! Naruto terpental keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka, Ise dilindungi oleh Asami yang-entah-bagaimana-caranya dia bisa tiba di dekat Ise tepat waktu untuk melindungi tubuh ise saat mobil yang di tabrak jatuh kejurang, sedangkan Kazuki terjepit antara stir mobil dan tempat duduk pengemudi._

_Naruto sekarang tengah 'melayang' di depan sebuah pohon, dada kirinya tertusuk oleh ranting pohon yang lumayan untuk menopang berat badannya._

_"[kough]" Naruto terbatuk darah, Naruto memejamkam matanya menantikan ajal yang akan menjemputnya namun saat membuka mata kembali pamandangan berubah, yang tadinya di berada di dasar jurang sekarang dia berada di sebuah lembah dengan ari terjun yang diapit oleh dua buah patung raksasa._

_"Sasuke" ujar Naruto saat melihat seorang anak berudia 13 tahun dengan tangan menembus jantungnya. "ini.." Naruto ingat, ini adalah kehidupannya dimasa lalu dimana shinobi masih berkuasa di dunia ini, saat ini dia berada di lembah akhir.. pertarungan antar dua delegasi terjadi, pertarungan besar yang harus membuat Naruto memakai cakranya! Naruto menutup matanya lagi dan saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat kembarannya Hyodou Issei sedang manangisi jadad orang tuanya._

_'aku mengerti! masih ada tugas yang harus kulakukan.. Ise sekarang adalah tanggunganku, terima kasih Kami-sama" entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, Naruto berhasil meleaskan diri dari ranting pohon tersebut, lalu berjalan dengan susah payah ke arah mobil dan menolong Ise._

_Flasback and_

Naruto masih ingat,!ibunya syok melihat jantung Naruto hancur namun Naruto masih hidup, masih ingat ketika ibunya meminta semua orang yang menyelamatkan mereka meminta untuk mendonorkan jantungnya ke Naruto, masih ingat ketika Ise menangisi nisan orang tuanya, masih ingat dengan perjuangan nya untuk membiayai kehidupan nya dan Ise.

Naruto menyentuh dada kiri dimana jantung ibunya terpasang.

"_Happy birthday Okaa-san_" ujar Naruto sambil menitikkan air matanya.

TBC

**Sory pendek, soalnya saya masih di warnet..sudah tahukan kenapa Naruto bisa mengingat masa lalunya, dan untuk kesalahan tanggal pada chapi kemarin saya minta maaf, So~~ typo masih banyak saya mohon maaf.**

**SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1435 H...bagi yang merayakannya.**

**Jaa _Next _Chapi**

_**Akira-no-Rinnegan out**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of Naruto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary :Reinkarnasi! Apa kau percaya dengan itu?, kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi. (cih...males banget nih gue bikin Summary yang rada aneh...U_Ua).

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANON, OC, OOC, AND ETC.

'_**blablabla' (Underline, Italic, and Bold) Surat dari Asami Akashi.**_

"_Blablabla' (Italic and Underline) Perkataan Shion._

Chapter 3. (Rahasia Keluarga)

Kalau ada yang bilang Naruto sudah gila, maka dia akan menjawab 'YA, AKU SUDAH GILA'.

Bayangin aja!—dunia yang sudah damai –menurutnya- ini ada makhluk yang bernama Da-tenshi? Oh my~~ sepertinya si pirang sekarang butuh seorang psikiater. Demi celana dalam ayahnya yang tidak di cuci selama sebulan, ini merupakan hal yang membuat Naruto nyaris saja pingsan.

Berjalan di lorong rumah, tempat yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya dengan lesu. Dia tidak tahu ke mana kakinya melangkah, tidak tahu ke mana tanganya menggapai. Namun, dia merasakan sesuatu terinjak olehnya dan saat ia melihat ke kakinya, sebuah keramik rumahnya seperti 'terbenam', seketika dinding sebelah kanan Naruto terbuka, lalu menampakkan jajaran anak-anak tangga.

Ruang Rahasia

Karna rasa penasaran Naruto yang tinggi, membuatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup, meninggalkan si pirang sendiri. Lampu-lampu menyala secara otomatis, anak yang memilliki mata indah ini menuruni anak tangga, dan di anak tangga yang terakhir dia melihat sebuah pintu.

Memasuki pintu tersebut, dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"WHAT THE HELLL?"

Di depannya sekarang, ribuan gulungan tersusun rapi di raknya, buku-buku tebal, serta gambar yang membuatnya sangat-sangat syok.

Di depannya, terdapat sebuah figura gambar yang di dalamnya berisi seorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, bersama seorang perempuan berambut indigo, bermata lavender yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya di masa lampau…Hinata Hyuuga, lelaki yang sangat mirip dengannya mengendong sosok bayi yang mengingatkannya akan putra nya yang sangat mirip sifatnya dengan dirinya sendiri, sosok yang mirip dengan Hinata Hyuuga sedang mengendong bayi yang mengingatkannya akan putri bungsunya…Boruto atau Bolt Uzumaki dan Himawari Uzumaki.

Di tambah dengan dengan, di belakanganya ada sembilan sosok makhluk buas yang lagi tersenyum lebar ke arah kamere, sembilan sosok yang mengingatkannya dengan para biju di kehidupan masa lampaunya. Tak terasa, setetes liquid bening mengalir dari mata biru dan violetnya.

"Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, Kurama, minna…kenapa kalian ada di gambar ini? Apa maksud semua ini? Tolong beri aku penjelasan!" entah kepada siapa ia memohon, namun seakan menjawab keinginanna, sebuah surat terjatuh dari balik figura tersebut.

Tangan milik pemuda pirang ini mengambil surat tersebut, lalu membukanya…membacanya dengan perlahan, namun setelah itu matanya bergerak lincah membaca isi surat tersebut.

Cetar membahan

Akhirnya sang kegelapan mulai menjemputnya untuk sementara waktu.

…

' _**Jika kamu sudah membaca ini, berarti aku sudah meninggal…Naruto-kun. Aku membuat surat ini untuk menjelaskan asal usul keluarga Akashi…**_

_**Sebenarnya keluarga Akashi merupakan keturunan dari Uzumaki dan Uchiha, dua klan yang berjaya pada masanya, klan Uzumaki memiliki kekuatan fisik yang setara dengan senju, Uzumaki merupakan klan yang memiliki umur yang panjang, serta klan Uzumaki juga dikatakan klan yang 'aneh', karna di klan Uzumaki incest diperbolahkan.**_

_**Kekuatan Uzumaki salah satunya adalah Fuinjutsu, sebuah teknik yang bisa menyegel seekor monster sekalipun.**_

_**Klan Uchiha merupakan klan yang sama hebatnya dengan klan Uzumaki, karna kekuatan klan Uchiha terletak pada mata, yaitu Sharingan.**_

_**Kaa-san juga sudah membangkitkan Sharingan Kaa-san, namun hanya sebelah dan itupun terletak di mata kiri Kaa-san.**_

_**Kamu pun sudah membangkitkan mata tersebut Naru, bahkan sejak kamu baru lahir, Kaa-san melihat mata Sharingan di mata kananmu, dan mata kirimu…mata ungu dengan pola riak air atau disebut dengan Rinnengan, mata yang hebat jika kamu memiliki darah dari Ashura dan Indra.**_

_**Orang terakhir yang memiliki mata tersebut adalah cucu dari Uzumaki Naruto, cucu dari lelaki yang ada di figura foto tersebut, cucu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ini memiliki seluruh doujutsu yang ada; Sharingan, Byakungan, dan Rinnengan. Kaa-san juga melihat urat matamu membesar waktu itu, menandakan kamu juga memiliki Byakungan, kamu memiliki darah Ootsutsuki sejati, karna pada awalnya semua mata itu merupakan mata dari klan legenda.**_

_**Kaa-san tak tahu kenapa. Tapi kau sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Apa mungkin Naru ini reinkarnasi dari Uzumaki Naruto? Kalau iya, Kaa-san ingin melihat siapa Hinatanya, dan siapa yang akan menjadi Boruto dan Himawari, Kaa-san ingin melihat semuanya.**_

_**Pesan Kaa-san, lindungi Issei!—lindung semua orang yang berarti bagimu!—dan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong orang-orang!.**_

_**Semua jutsu dari masa lalu ada di dalam ruangan ini, pelajarilah! Kaa-san juga sudah mempelajari salah satunya yaitu Rasengan, teknik yang diciptakan oleh Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**Semoga kamu bahagia Naru!—jangan pernah melihat ke belakang!—tataplah masa depan, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto di masa lalu!.**_

…

…

…

Mata biru dan violet itu kembali terbuka disertai dengan liquid bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata yang berbeda warna tersebut.

"Okaa-san" gumamnya lirih, ia kembali duduk dan melihat kalau ia masih berada di ruangan tersebut, Naruto mulai mengambil salah satu gulungan lalu membacanya, hal yang pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah…mengakses cakranya kembali, sebelum memulai latihan tingkat selanjut.

**Kebangkitan Naruto Hyodou dimulai dari sini.**

~~~~~Akira no Rinnengan~~~~~

"**Hakke Roküjuyon Shö**" dengan cakra berada di tangannya, Naruto mencoba menyerang pohon yang berada di depanya dengan menyerang enam puluh empat titik kehidupan yang ada di pohon tersebut -?-.

Teknik yang pertama yang dipelajari Naruto setelah mengakses cakranya kembali adalah berlatih menggunakan Byakungan, karna bagaimanapun, menggunakan Byakungan harus memiliki control cakra yang baik, dan jika control cakranya baik maka teknik lainnya akan sedikit mudah untuk dipelajari mengingat beberapa teknik di dalam gulungan tersebut sudah ia kuasai di kehiduan sebelumnya.

Mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Naruto memulai mempelajari dunianya saat ini untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh Issei terlibat di dalamnya, dan hasilnya mengejutkan…

Issei, kembarannya menjadi salah satu dari fraksi iblis, dan sepertinya si pirang tahu kapan Issei mulai terlibat di dalamnya. Memiliki mata dari klan Hyuuga ini memberi keuntungan tersendiri baginya, ia dapat melihat apa yang terjadi pada Issei meskipun ia berada di atap gedung sekalipun, ia dapat melihat aktivitas Issei walaupun ia berada di tempat kerjanya, dan ia bisa melihat gadis cantik lagi man—stop! Naruto tidak mesum, tapi agak mesum.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Issei sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Kuoh Academy. Namun mereka harus terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh…

BRUK

"Ittai" Saat mereka dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba mereka suara cewek terjatuh ketika mereka menoleh hal pertama yang mereka adalah celana dalam cewek Issei langsung menjadi cerah setelah melihat celana dalam gadis sementara Naruto hanya keringan turun melihat sikap Issei

'_tak kusangka kau yang tadi sangat lesu menjadi semangat hanya melihat celana dalam gadis'_

"Issei…Issei, rupanya kau menjadi cerah saat melihat celana dalam gadis ya? Hahaha" dengan tawa yang kikuk disertai dengan menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya….

" Diamlah Naruto ini adalah momen yang sangat jarang terjadi " ucap Issei dengan kemarahan tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Issei.

" Daripada kau memarahiku sebaiknya kau membantu gadis itu " kata Naruto menunjuk kearah gadis itu.

Issei yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto lalu melihat perempuan itu yang memang tampaknya membutuhkan bantuan lalu Issei datang menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri saat Issei melihat wajahnya " dia imut sekali " itulah yang dipikirkan Issei pertama kali perempuan itu berambut pirang bermata hijau dan mengenakan pakaian seperti biarawati.

" ini adalah gadis ideal ku, Versi : _blond beauty_ ! " pikiran mesum yang menjadikannya kuat menghayalkan bagaimana dan metode apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan gadis ini saat di kasur nanti?

" Umm…terima kasih banyak " hilang sudah pkiran mesumnya saat gadis itu memulai pembicaraan

" tidak masalah " ucap Issei '_aku harus melanjutkan percakapan ini, umm apa yang harus kukatakan'_ Pikir Issei, Naruto yang melihat Issei yang sepertinya kesulitan apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan gadis pirang itu langsung memiliki ide untuk mengerjai Issei dengan suara yang kecil yang hanya iblis yang bisa dengar.

" bilang padanya apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini " bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan bagi manusia tidak mungkin mendengarnya tapi Issei yang telah menjadi iblis jelas bisa mendengarnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengatakan.

" apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ?"

Mendengar perkataan itu gadis biarawati itu memasang wajah bingung '_Keparat kau Naruto_' pikir Issei dengan kemarahan meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukan kemarahan di gadis itu, tapi pikiran Issei yang ingin menghajar Naruto setelah ini langsung menghilang saat gadis itu mulai berbicara.

" ano... sebenarnya aku "

"…?..." tidak ada jawaban

" Sebenarnya aku tersesat di kota ini jadi umm…" gadis itu yang mulai ragu-ragu.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini Issei langsung memasang senyum gentleman

"Jangan khawatir nona kami akan membantumu " mendengar pernyataan Issei membuat gadis itu menjadi senang.

Menurut buku yang dibaca oleh Naruto : **Iblis tidak boleh berdekatan dengan yang suci-suci**

Insting sebagai kakak mulai menyelubingi otaknya.

"Kau bercanda Issei? Aku tak melarangmu mengantarnya, tapi sebentar lagi kelas akan mulai kan?"

"…?…" tidak ada respon.

"Naruto…aku ini adalah lelaki, dan aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali" ujarnya kemudian saat kembaran pirangnya ini melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya yang lagi 'menghayal'.

"Terserah kau saja lah…baiklah umm.." sadar bahwa sang gadis belum memberi tahukan namanya, ia membungkuk lalu menyebutkan namanya…

"Asia Argento" untung bagi Naruto karna ia mengerti dan pernah belajar bahasa inggris, kalau tidak ia tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dikatan Asia. Issei? Janga ditanya!—sebagai seorang iblis, ia mendapat kekuatan yang bisa mendengar dan berbincang dengan selayaknya dengan segala bahasa yang ada, translater? Bisa jadi.

"Yosh…Asia, mari kita pergi!" dengan semangatnya Issei berujar lalu memandu Asia menuju gereka satu-satunya yang ada di Kota Kuoh, dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tangan berada di saku jaket orange kesayangannya.

Selama diperjalanan hanya satu yang menarik perhatian Naruto yaitu: pengobatan ala Asia, pengobatan yang mengingatkannya akan dunia Shinobi dulunya.

'_Sepertinya [Sacred Gear] itu memiliki kekuatan yang hamper sama dengan kekuatan zaman shinobi dulu'_ batin pemuda yang memiliki mata yang berbeda itu, sembari mengingat masa lalunya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan baru Issei sadar bahwa gereja sagat berbaha bagi iblis seperti dirinya.

'_Aura ini? Aku pernah merasakan sebelumnya, tapi di mana?_' pemuda yang menyandang nama Akashi itu berpikir dengan keras, namu hasilnya nihi. Tapi, karna rasa keinginan tahunya tinggi, ia menyuruh Issei pergi duluan ke sekolah, sedangkan ia berbalik lagi menuju gereja tempat asal aura tersebut.

Mengandalkan mata yang diwarisi oleh Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto dapat melihat aktivitas yang ada di gereja, perlu dijelakan!—bahwa mata yang ada pada Naruto ini bisa melihat aura seseorang, apa orang itu baik, atau buruk. Warna baik biasanya orang tersebut dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna putih, sedangkan jahat atau buruk, orang tersebut dikelilingi oleh aura hitam.

Dan dari penglihatan mata yang sama seperti indra keenam itu, pemuda berambut pirang ini melihat ada tiga ora—ups Da-tenshi yang dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna putih, sedangkan yang lainnya berwana hitam.

Dan ketiga itu adalah makhluk yang ingin diindungi oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengenal mereka bertiga, sangat mengenal mereka.

_Flashback_

"_Apa kamu sudah baikan?" seorang perempuan bertanya kepada anak lelaki berambut pirang yang terdapat perban yang mengelilingi dadanya yang terdapat bekas darah di bagian kiri._

"_Dimana Issei? Bagaimana keadaannya?" anak laki-laki itu tidak memperdulikan luka parah yang di deritanya, bagaimanapun keseharannya tidak lebih penting dari pada kesehatan kembarannya._

"_Maksudmu anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat itu?" tanya anak perempuan itu._

"_Ya" anggukan dan perkataannya menjadi jawaban dari perempuan yang menolongnya._

"_Tadi aku melihat dia dibawa kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu, tapi karna luka mu sangat parah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengobatimu dulu" jawaban itu seketika membuat Naruto senang, setidaknya Issei masih hidup._

"_Kami? Jadi siapa yang lainnya?" dengan nada bingung Naruto bertanya kepada perempuan yang berambut hitam dengan mata violet itu._

_Belum sempat dia menjawab, seorang gadis yang usianya lebih-menurut pemikirannya- lebih besar dua tahun darinya._

"_Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya gadis yang berambut dark blue tersebut._

"_Ya, dia sudah sadar, Kalawarner" gadis berambut hitam itu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilantunkan oleh gadis berambut biru gelap yang menutupi mata kanannya. Perlahan gadis yang dipanggil Kalawarner itu mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya._

"_Siapa namamu?" dengan sedikit senyuman tersungging di wajah cantiknya._

"_Naruto, Naruto Hyodou!—kamu?" Naruto tahu itu tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang yang menyelamatkannya dengan panggilan 'kamu', tapi apa boleh buat?—pemuda berambut pirang ini selalu berbuat yang menurutnya baik._

"_Namaku Kalawarner, dia Raynare dan anak kecil yang sedang tidur itu bernama Mittlet" menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis berambut biru gelap, ia melihat anak yang usianya sekitar dua tahun di bawahnya, berambut pirang diikat kucir dua, meyembunyikan mata di balik kelopak tersebut, dan ekspresinya saat tidur benar-benar ingin membuat si pirang ini…tersenyum._

_Teringat akan kembarannya, pemilik mata biru indah ini mencoba untuk bengkit dari tidurnya, namun usahanya gagal, karna rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang dada kirinya._

"_ugh.." memejamkan mata kanannya, serta dahinya mengkerut tanda pemilik surai pirang ini menahan sakit._

"_Kamu masih belum boleh bergerak, lukamu masih belum tertutup benar, ditambah kamu harus terbiasa dengan jantung barumu" nasehat Raynare membuat Naruto kembali diam, bagaimana pun ia harus sembuh agar ia dapat melindungi kembarannya._

"_Tapi, kembaranku membutuhkanku. Aku tidak mungkin tenang di sini, sementara kembaranku sedang menahan kesediahan, setidaknya aku ada di sana untuk mengihiburnya" ujar anak pemilik mata ungu indah ini._

"_Kami bisa mengeti perasaanmu, tapi kamu harus diam di sini setidaknya satu bulan untuk penyembuhanmu" gadis bermata coklat itu mencoba menasehati Naruto._

"_Tapi..."belum sempat Naruto melanjukan ucapnnya, bibirnya telah dihalangi oleh jari telunjuk Raynare._

"_Coba kamu bayangkan!—kamu pergi menemui kembaranmu, lalu saat sampai di sana jantungmu tidak sanggup menahan sakti, apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu tambah sakit saat muncul dihadapannya?-apa kamu mau membuat dia merasakan sakit lagi?-apa kamu mau ia tidak memiliki keluarga…?!"_

"…_lalu coba kamu bayangkan!—kamu muncul dihadapannya satu bulan lagi dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan mulai membaik, membuat kembaranmu senang karna masih memiliki keluarga tempat ia menyalurkan kesenangan dan kesedihan miliknya. Coba kamu bayangkan!" dengan nada lembut Raynare mencoba memberi sugesti kepada Naruto, agar tidak terlalu memasakkan dirinya sendiri._

"…"

"…"

"_Aku mengerti" sembari melihat langit-langit tempat Raynaer, Kalawarner, dan Mittlet tinggal, dengan tangan mengepal kuat menahan emosinya saat ini._

…

…

…

_Satu bulan Naruto tinggal di rumah milik tiga saudara ini, membuat ia menganggap Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittler seperti keluarga yang harus ia lindungi. Mittlet yang masih anak-anak sangat dekat dengan Naruto, di mana ada Naruto, di sana ada MIttlet. Mereka berdua seperti perangko dan lem yang sulit di pisahkan pada selembar surat._

_Tapi, mengingat kembarannya, Issei sedang menunggunya jadi pemilik dua mata berbeda ini harus meninggalkan keluarga barunya dengan berat hati, Mittlet yang melihat kepergian Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, karna kakak lelakinya harus pergi meninggalkannya, sedangkan Raynare dan Kalawarner juga menangis, karna matahari di keluarga kecilnya akhirnya pergi._

_Flashback and_

Sungguh ia-Naruto- tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan tiga orang yang dianggap keluarga baginya, dan yang membuat ia terkejut adalah…sayap yang berada di punggung mereka.

'_jadi, mereka adalah Da-tenshi_'

Naruto marah, ia marah karna melihat aura ungu di sekeliling tiga malaikat jatuh tersebut, warna ungu yang melambangkan akan kesedihan mengintari tiga gadis yang merawatnya, semakin gelap warna ungu itu, semakin besar pula kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Tunggu aku, Raynare, Kalawarner,Mittlet! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan kalian dari jurang kesedihan itu" sebuah janji terikrar dari mulutnya, janji yang **pasti **akan ditepatinya, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul ke permukaan.

~~~~~AKIRA-NO-RINNENGAN~~~~~

Berjalan menuju tempat ia bekerja, pikiranya terus melayang ke masa-masa di mana ia tinggal bersama tiga orang malaikatnya. Malaikat? Mereka memang memang malaikat bagi Naruto, dan ternyata mereka memang malaikat.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa menyadari ia masuk ke dalam sebuah portal.

…

…

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berbeda itu baru menyadari kalau ia berada di tempat lain saat ia tidak merasakan tanah lagi di kakinya, dan saat ia melihat ke bawah, dia sedang mengambang di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"**Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu…Otou-san**" suara berat menggema sepanjang tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Siapa di sana?" berteiak entah kepada siapa, tapi nalurinya berkata bahwa pemilik suara tadi tidak akan menyerangnya, suara itu walaupun terdengar berat dan serak, tapi menyimpan sebuah nada yang penuh akan cinta, kasih sayang dan…kerinduan yang mendalam.

Mata hijau besar tampak tepat di depan mata biru dan violet miliknya, membuat pemilik mata yang berbeda warna itu terkejut, membulatkan matanya syok.

"Si-siapa kau?" pemilik mata itu tidak menjawab, namun tempat yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Tepat di depan matanya, seekor naga merah besar dengan mata hijau melayang, besarnya ratusan kali lebih besar dari lapangan sepak bola.

'_Astaga, mana mungkin aku bisa menang melawan makhluk sebesar ini' _batinnya histeris.

"**Aku? Aku adalah anakmu**" dengan senyuman yang lebih mengarah keseringaian yang mengerikan menampakkan gigi tajam, naga itu menjawab.

"Anakku? Siapa? Boruto? Himawari?"

"**Bukan anakmu dengan Hinata Hyuuga, tapi anakmu dengan Shion**" entah berapa kali ia harus syok alam beberapa hari ini, sekarang ia di hadapkan dengan sosok naga yang mengaku anaknya dan Shion? Sungguh lelucon yang yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Shion memilki anak? Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang terlarang, lagi pula aku bertemu dengan Shion setahun sebelum PDS-4 berlangsung"

"**Tou-san mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi ikatan antar cakra Otou-san dan Okaa-san menciptakan kami dari sisa-sisa daging iblis Mouryou, di tambah setelah menang melawan iblis tersebut, Otou-san berjanji akan menikahi Okaa-san. Tapi apa?-Otou-san mengingkari janji Otou-san sendiri, dan tidak menikahi Okaa-san…Otou-san kejam, Otou-san mengingkari janji Otou-san sendiri, Otou-san kau jahat" **cahaya terang menyinari celah dimenasi di mana sang naga yang mengawikili akan mimpi itu tinggal, setelah cahaya meredu tidak ada lagi seekor naga raksasa, melainkan seorang anak kecil yang usianya sekitar 7 tahun yang sedang menitikkan air mata kesedihan, air mata yang haus akan kasih sayang, serta air mata kerinduan yang ingin merasakan rasanya akan cinta dari seorang ayah.

"Janji kepada ibumu? Aku sendiri tidak pernah berjanji kepada ibumu di masa lalu, kalau memang ibumu Shion" Naruto sendiri tidak mau kalah akan argumennya.

"Otou-san lupa?-waktu ini Okaa-san meminta Otou-san untuk membantunya membuat _Miko _generasi berikutnya, dan Otou-san menerimanya, tapi apa?-Otou-san malah menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga dan membesarkan anaknya, sedangkan anak Otou-san dengan Okaa-san sendiri tidak. Otou-san tahu tidak, kalau saudaraku terjebak dalam jurang kebencian karna tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah? Waktu itu dia akan mengunjungimu ke Konoha, namun saat sampai di sana, dia melihat Otou-san dan Hinata Hyuuga serta anakmu yang lainnya sedang bersenang-senang. Kami akui kami kuat, karna kami lambang dari mimpi dan tak terbatas, tapi kami hanya makhluk hidup yang juga butuh kasih kasang, kami…kami…[hiks]" anak berambut pirang cerah, bermata lavender tersebut tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan.

"_Mungkin ini adalah akhir karir mu sebagai Miko"_

"_Tidak, masih ada yang lain…aku menyadari saat aku berada di dalamnya, Mouryou diberi kehidupan melalui hati orang jahat, jika Mouryou kedua atau ketiga muncul maka seseorang harus mengehentikannya. Dan mereka harus extra hati-hati pada seorang genin. Aku tidak adakan menyalahkan diriku atas takdir lagi!—menjadi Miko adalah tugasku!—bagaimana Naruto?"_

"…"_sebuah senyuman disertai anggukan menjadi jawaban dari pemuda pirang bermata biru indah ini._

"_Dan kekuatanku harus diturunkan kepada Miko berikutnya, bagaimana Naruto? Apa kamu mau menolongku?"__ semua orang yang berada di dekat mereka berdua terkejut karna perkataan Shion yang secara tidak langsung mengajak pemuda biru shappire ini menikah dan melakukan –peeeeppppp-._

"_Tentu saja!-aku akan melakukan apapun -dattebayou!"_

Menyadari apa yang dikatakannya di masa lalu, membuat pemuda dengan mata berbeda warna ini menyesal.

PELUK

Secara spontan, Naruto membawa anak yang mewakili ini ke pelukannya, memeluk anak yang merupakan anaknya dan Shion, yang terlahir dari sisa daging Mouryou yang berada di dalam tubuh Shion, karna penggabungan awal yang di lakukan Shion melepas secara tidak sempurna saat Naruto menyelamatkannya.

"Maaf" hanya satu kata yang mewakili semua perasaannya keluar dari mulutnya, sembari mengelus surai pirang sang Great Red.

HANGAT

Sungguh, ia belum pernah merasakan pelukan sehangat ini. Pelukan yang sangat ia inginkan, pelukan akan cinta dari seorang ayah, walaupun yang di depannya bukan ayah kandungnya melainkan reinkarnasi dari ayahnya—tapi walaupun begitu, sang Great Red sangat senang, senang karna akhirnya renkarnasi ayahnya memeluknya sesuai dengan harapannya di masa lalu.

Beberapa jam sang Great Red masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari reinkarnasi sang ayah, Naruto juga tidak melepas pelukannya—membiarkan anaknya dan Shion melepas kerinduan padanya, berpisah ribuan tahun bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahui kalau Shion mengandung anaknya.

"Ne…kamu belum memberi tahu namamu kan?...jadi aku akan memanggilmu Shion" dengan senyuman, sembari mengelus surai pirang anaknya—membuat sang Great Red terkejut, sebelum tersenyum setelahnya.

"Apa pun itu, aku akan menyukai nama itu Otou-_san_" sang Great Red yang diberi nama Shion, nama yang sama dengan ibunya. Bagaimana pun harusnya sang ayah yang memberi nama kepada anaknya, dia senang, sosok yang mewakili mimpi ini sangat senang, senang bisa memeluk reinkarnasi sang ayah, senang bisa diberi nama oleh reinkarnasi dari sang ayah.

TBC

_**Akhirnya update juga chap terbaru dari fic ini, sungguh saya terasa mati akal ketika memikirkan ini cerita.**_

_**Disini saya buat beberapa kekuatan yang hamper berhubungan antara dunia milik Ichie Ichibumi dengan dunia milik Masashi Kishimoto, termasuk beberapa [Sacred Gear] akan kubuat memiliki hubungan dengan kekuatan dari masa lalu. Great Red dan Ophis anak dari Naruto Uzumaki sebelum reinkarnasi dan Shion, yang terlahir dari 'ikatan' cakra Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuh Shion saat Shion masih berada di dalam Mouryou.**_

_**Saya akan memberi satu pertanyaan : Kekuatan apa saja yang berada di dunia milik Ichie Ichibumi yang berhubungan dengan dunia milik Masashi Kishimoto?—jawabannya akan sangat mudah kalian temukan jika kalian teliti membaca LN Highschool DxD.**_

_**Jaa Next Chapi!—chapi depan saya akan membuat penyelamatan Asia, dan Naruto yang menyelamatkan Raynare, Kalwarner, dan Mittlet…**_

_**Akira no Rinnengan Out~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Rise of Naruto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x (?)

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary :Reinkarnasi! Apa kau percaya dengan itu?, kalau iya ! itu yang Naruto Rasakan, terlahir dari kaluarga di masa depan, dimana Shinobi tidak akan pernah di temukan lagi.

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, Oc, Ooc, And Etc.

Chapter 4

Mengetahui beberapa fakta yang hamper membuat otak minimnya pecah adalah hal yang membuatnya kelelelahan. Dimulai dari fakta kalau Asami Hyoudo adalah seorang Uchiha yang mampu membangkitkan _Sharingan_, fakta bahwa ia mampu membangkitkan kekuatan yang setara dengan Kaguya Ootsutsuki, dan fakta bahwa dua eksitensi yang mewakili [**Mimpi**] dan [**Ketidakbatasan**] adalah putri darinya dan Shion.

Besok apa?—seorang akan mengaku bahwa Hinata Hyuuga juga direinkarnasi, dan akan bertemu dengannya tidak lama lagi?—sungguh fakta-fakta tersebut membuat otak udangnya hancur berkeping-keping, itupun jika si pirang ini punya otak.

Apalagi dengan kesibukan pekerjaan dan sekolah harus ia lakukan dengan seimbang, sepertinya ia butuh [_Kagebunshin_] untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Besok ia harus terbang ke Amerika untuk konser bersama dengan artis yang penggemar _Cosplay_ yang merupakan pasangan duetnya, cari alasan lagi deh.

Huh~~~padahal ia banyak kerjaan untuk, lebih tepatnya membaca gulungan Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjustsu dan Senjutsu untuk melengkapi kekuatannya yang lainnya. Apa ia harus membawa gulungan tersebut waktu konser?—hell no!—bisa-bisa pasangan duetnya menganggapnya gila, percaya akan tahayul masa lampau…masa yang tak mungkin untuk bisa terulang kembali.

Masalah yang harus ia hadapi di kehidupan ini adalah…rahasia di balik zaman sekarang, ia pernah melihat _Fallen Angel_,_ Devil_, sedangkan malaikat, ia belum pernah melihatnya. Ia paling benci kalau beraktivitas yang mengarah ketempat di mana ia terlibat dan membuatnya cepat bosan. Paling benci kalau ia harus dilibatkan ke masalah merepotkan. Dan satu lagi!—kapan ia bisa menyelamatkan tiga malaikatnya?—pemuda pirang ini merindukan penyelamatnya, tak mungkin ia mengabaikan tiga malaikat yang telah menjaga dan merawatnya saat ia dalam masa kritis, namun masalah professional kerja membuatnya harus menunda aksi penyelamatannya.

Di rumah keluarga Hyodou-Asaki, Naruto dan Issei sedang sarapan, ditemani oleh susu putih dan roti…ala barat.

"Hey Issei…hari ini sampai dua minggu ke depan aku akan pergi" membuka pembicaraan, dan tangannya sedang asik memegang roti panggang.

"Kemana?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu…kau boleh membawa teman-temanmu ke rumah untuk menemanimu, tapi jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kamarku!" lagi dan lagi…pemuda berambut coklat ini mulai bosan dengan jawaban yang selalu di berikan oleh pemuda pirang ini…

"Ha'I ha'I"

…

…

…

Pasangan duet pirang sendiri adalah artist yang membintangi film yang bertemakan penyihir, namanya Serafall Leviathan, dan dari warnanya yang rada kemerahan membuktikan kalau Serafall adalah adalah Iblis.

Mata birunya menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang, dan entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang buruk tentang ketiga malaikatnya.

PLUK

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan saat melihatnya di sana berdiri sosok gadis periang dengan rambut hitam _twin tails_ mode, mata violet yang indah menambah kesan anggun kepadanya.

"Apa yang Na-_tan_ fikirkan?" bertanya dengan nada lembut yang bisa membuat lelaki luluh seketika.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk, dan biasanya ini akan terjadi…cepat atau lambat" mata birunya masih menatap langit, dan sebuah meteor melewatinya. Bintang jatuh kalau dalam bahasa sehari-harinya.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja, biar Sera yang menyelesaikan konser ini!"

"Serius?" anggukan penuh semangat menjadi jawaban darinya, dan dengan cepat si pirang memeluk Serafall dengan erat, membuat gadis ini memerah seketika.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf" lalu si pirang berlari menjauh dari Serafall yang masih memerah.

'_Kenapa kamu tak pernah menyadari perasaanku?—apa aku sendiri yang harus memberi tahukannya?'_

…

Naruto melompati satu persatu gedung pencakar langit dengan lincah, lalu membuka link kontak dengan Shion, sang mimpi.

'_Shion, tolong buka portal menuju rumahku yang berada di Kuoh, aku mendapati firasat buruk tentang ketiga Malaikatku!'_

'_**Ha'I Otou-san**__'_

Sebuah robekan dimensi muncul di depannya, dan dengan cepat si pirang memasuki robekan tersebut dan muncul di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Mengaktifkan **Byakungan** ke tingkat maksimum, warna merah darah terlihat dari arah utara, dan melihat 5 makhluk sedang bertarung dengan sengit.

Mengambil sebuah topeng polos, lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut dan melompat satu persatu rumah warga dengan kecepatan maksimum dan **Byakungan** yang masih aktif.

'_Bertahanlah, Raynalle, Mittle, Kalawarner'_ seperti mantra yang selalu diucapkannya ketika ia ingin tidur, namun sekarang kekawatiran sangat mendominasi hati rapuhnya.

…

…

Pertarungan terjadi antara Rias Gremory melawan tiga Malaikat Jatuh ini, satu Malaikat Jatuh yang berpakaian ala detektif berhasil di tumbangkan oleh kelompok gadis berambut merah ini.

"_Ne Onee-chan_, apa kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan _Onii-chan_ lagi?—aku sangat merindukan _Onii-chan_" nada yang penuh dengan kerinduan tersebut, berbunyi pelan namun bisa didengarkan oleh Kalawarner.

"Aku pun sama Mittlet, Raynalle pun sama!—kita sama-sama merindukannya, tapi sepertinya…" mereka menutup mata saat [Power of Destruction] milik sang pewaris Gremory ini ditembakkan kepada mereka dalam wujud naga yang meraung keras.

""Tidak akan bertemu dengan dia lagi!"" saat kekuatan dari Rias Gremory ini akan menyentuh kulit mereka, sebuah gelombang dengan kecepatan tinggi berputar mengelilingi mereka berdua, mementalkan kekuatan milik ahli waris dari klan iblis berambut merah ini.

"**KAITEN**" dan setelah kubah tersebut berhenti berputar, sosok pemuda dengan topeng polos tampak dari kegelapan malam, pakaiannya masih belum berubah sejak kembali dari America tadi.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" Mittlet, gadis loly dengan rambut pirang di kepang dua pertama kali membuka matanya, lalu diikuti oleh gadis berambut biru gelap. Apa ini artinya mereka masih bisa bertemu dengan bocah pirang yang meramaikan keluarganya dulu?.

"Siapa kau?—mengapa kau menghalangi seranganku?" nada marah terdengar di telinganya, gadis berambut merah tersebut bersiap akan membuat sihir kebanggaannya lagi, namun Naruto dengan cepat memegang kedua Malaikatnya lalu melompati pohon satu persatu, dan menghilang dikegelapan malam.

'_Shion buka portal menuju kamarku!'_ sepertinya dia membutuhkan Hiraishin untuk bisa berteleport tampa membuat Shion, sang mimpi susah dan kerepotan. Kedua gadis yang bergantung padanya ini dimasukkan kedalam portal yang menghubungkan tempat dengan kamarnya sekarang.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan _Baka-Onna_!"

…

…

"Majiwariau sen to tooku yobikakeru sora~"

"Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe~"

"Yowasa nado kimi ni misetakunai kara~"

"Kaze wo ukete furikitte susume~"

"Shodou wo tokihanate~"

Nyanyian itu, lagu itu kembali tersandung dari mulut cherynya. Music yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh saudara angkatnya yang berambut pirang, peramai dari keluarga kecilnya. Dia tak takut mati, namun kalau boleh berharap, ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, dia rindu ketika si pirang ini memanggilnya _Baka-Onna_. Ia merindukan rambut pirang, mata biru yang selalu mendamaikan suasana hatinya yang gundah gulana.

Lalu pewaris klan Gremory ini datang dan menjatuhkan tiga bulu sayap milik rekan dan keluarganya.

"Teman-temanmu datang dan aku mengirimkan mereka ke Neraka, _setidaknya kalau penggangu itu tidak datang_" matanya hanya menatap kosong melihat dua bulu yang ia yakini milik Mittlet sang adik, dan Kalawarner milik kakaknya.

'_Apa ini artinya kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi?'_ hatinya menjadi kalut, harapannya telah sirna, namun…

"Kakemuguri tsumoru ishi~"

"Sona me wo wasure wa shinai~"

"Kioku wo yurasu Draw x Delete~"

"Ashita ni kaeru ima wo~"

"Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wa tsutau kurenai~"

Lagu itu—semua orang memandang pemuda bertopeng polos yang baru masuk ke lingkungan pertarungan tersebut. Mata yang ditutupi oleh topeng itu mengobservai dengan tajam apa yang terjadi dalam ruang lingkup tersebut.

"Ck…kalau ingin bernyanyi, setidaknya selesaikan dulu _BAKA ONNA_" mata violet milik Raynalle membulat sempurna, liquid bening tersebut mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata tersebut.

"K-kau kem-kembali BAKAAA!" walaupun ia berteriak, namun ia sangat senang. Senang bisa bertemu dengan bocah yang selalu membuat harinya cerah.

"Gomen gomen…aku juga baru tahu kalau kalian berada di kota ini. Kau tahu ketika aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang kalian, aku langsung melakukan 'penerbang' darurat dari tempatku sebelumnya…"

"…jadi, jangan mati dulu ya!—kau harus menyerahkan KEPERAWANANmu padaku, si tampan ini!—hihihi, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terangsang" walaupun ia diejek demikian, namun dia senang, setidaknya dia bisa melihat si pirang sebelum maut menjemputnya.

"Palingan hanya bisa dilakukan di alam baka, aku terjebak sekarang. Dadaku juga telah hancur" membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menampakkan dada yang berlubang sebesar kepalan tangan.

Air muka si pirang menjadi keras, aura disekitarnya menjadi berat…

"Ku bilang kau belum boleh mati Raynalle—aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersama kalian lagi" lalu dengan cepat si pirang berlari menuju arah Raynalle yang berada di depan Rias.

"Tahan dia!" Koneko si gadis loly yang merupakan penjelmaan dari kucing ini menyiapkan tinju yang berlapis tenaga monster miliknya. Naruto juga menyipakan kepalan tangan kanan yang telah diperkuat dengan cakra.

DUM

Tenaga mereka seimbang, namun si pirang menambahkan cakranya kembali ke tangan kanan tersebut, dan membuat Koneko terpelanting dan menabrak jendela di aula tersebut.

Kiba yang melihat hal tersebt tidak tinggal diam, dengan pedang yang diciptakannya, ia bermaksud menebas Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan dua jari yang berlapis cakra menahan pedang Kiba, dan tangan kirinya memukul perut pirang satu ini dan membuat Knight dari keluarga Rias Gremory ini menyusul Koneko.

Akeno menembakkan petirnya ke arah dan Naruto, dan mengenainya dengan tepat…bukannya berteriak namun si pirang ini hanya meringis sedikit.

"Petir ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan petir [Chidori] yang telah mengahancurkan jantungku dulunya" lalu dengan sebuah tendangan yang dilayangkan ke dagu milik Akeno, membuat Akeno terbang ke atas dan menabrak atap aula gereja tersebut.

Dan pemuda coklat dengan sarung tangan naga yang terdapat Kristal bewarna hijau berada di depannya, bermaksud menahan gerakan si pirang yang gagal dihentikan oleh rekannya yang lain, namun si pirang ini melompat dan mendaratkan kedua tangannya di kepala coklat milik Issei, lalu memberi dorongan pada tubuhnya dengan bantuan kepala coklat milik pemuda mesum ini.

Yang tertinggal hanya Rias Gremory, namun seringaian muncul di mulutnya. Membuat sebuah bola energy lalu melemparkannya ke arah Raynalle yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya, matanya tertutup, siap menanti ajalnya.

Dan rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang kepadanya, mencoba membuka matanya dan betapa syoknya ia saat melihat Naruto, kehilangan tangan kanannya, dan darah keluar dari lengan tersebut.

"A-a-a" dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda ini yang dulu pernah hadir kedalam kehidupannya bersimbah darah dengan tangan kanan yang sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin berteriak melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya, namun mulut tersebut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, yang keluar hanya air mata kesedihan yang menderanya.

Namun, tangan kirinya yang tersisa bercahaya hijau terang, dan Naruto melekakatkan tangan kiri tersebut ke tangan kanannya, menghentikan pendaharan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Issei yang melihat perihal tersebut melebarkan matanya, kekuatan orang di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan kekuatan milik Asia Argento yang berada di bangku aula ini.

'_Shion buka portal menuju ke kamarku, aku tak dapat kabur dengan sara normal!'_

'_**Siap laksanakan Otou-san'**_

"Menyerahlah!—dengan luka tersebut tidak mungkin kau bisa kabur" Rias memandang tajam Naruto yang sedang menggendong Raynalle, tangan kiri yang tersisa diletakkan di lututnya, dan Raynalle mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Dan portal itu kembali terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya di belakang Naruto, tepatnya di lantai.

"Kenapa aku harus menyerah?—kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku kan?" seakan merasa tertantang, Rias berjalan dengan santai menuju si pirang yang hanya diam, dan ketika tangan mulus tersebut akan memegang Naruto, pemuda pirang ini mundur dan terjatuh dalam portal yang berada di lantai.

Rias dan kelompoknya melebarkan matanya. Pemuda pirang ini masuk ke dalam sesuatu dan menghilang begitu saja, dan saat ia melihat ke lantai, lantai tersebut tidak ada keanehan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

…

…

…

Naruto menyalurkan cakranya ke dada Raynalle yang berlubang akibat pukulan dari adik kembarnya, Issei. Perlahan daging-daging mulai tumbuh dari lubang tersebut, Raynalle juga merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan cakra tersebut. Peluh mulai membanjiri wajah tampannya, namun ia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk mengobati gadis dengan rambut panjang indah ini, dan usahanya berjalan dengan lancar dan berhasil, tentunya dibantu oleh Mittlet dan Kalawarner dengan kekuatannya.

Naruto menyandarkan badannya di meja belajarnya, menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan…

"Apa kamu benar-benar Naruto-_kun?_" Kalawarner membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, mata coklatnya menatap Nartp penuh selidik.

"Ayolah Kalawarner, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuktikan kalau aku ini Naruto yang pernah tingal bersama kalian bertiga?" mata dengan kedua warna berbeda tersebut mentap Kalawarner dan Mittlet dengan lesu.

GREP

Dua buah pelukan diberikan oleh Mittlet dan Kalawarner, Naruto membalasnya dengan tangan kirinya melingkari mereka…

"Se-senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naru…"

"Mittlet merindukan _Onii-chan_" Naruto tersenyum lembut, pundaknya basah.

"Aku juga!" ia teringat kembali hari pertemuan pertama mereka, hari-hari yang mereka lakukan, dan…perpisahan mereka.

"Naru…maaf!" pandangan mereka teralihkan kembali saat Raynalle kembali sadar. Matanya memandang sayu, bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, tidak ingin melihat dua mata indah yang melihatnya.

"Tak apa Raynalle, ini hanya harga kecil untuk bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi" sembari tersenyum dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanannya yang buntung.

"Ta-tapi karna a-aku" dia tidak bisa bicara lagi, karna mulutnya disumbat oleh bibir Naruto. Memegang bibirnya yang dicium secara sepihak, majahnya memerah…

"hehehe…anggap saja itu sebagai gantinya!" mengalihkan pandangannya kedireksi lain, pipinya memerah karna mengambil ciuman pertama milik Raynalle, mungkin.

Bukannya mendapat gamparan, namun yang ia dapat adalah pelukan.

"Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah, _baka_"dengan wajah memerah, gadis yang memiliki mata indah ini menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

"Aku yang dulu, masih sama dengan aku yang kalian kenal"

…

Berbaring di atap, dengan beralasan guling sambil melihat bintang. Mittlet yang berbaring di dadanya, Raynalle yang menyandari di bahu kanannya, dan Kalawarner yang berbaring di guling, namun bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

"Seperti dulu, ya kan?"

"""ya"""

"Mari berhitung!" mereka menatap Naruto sebentar, lalu mengulas senyuman .

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

"1"

Dan selanjutnya, ribuan bintang jatuh menghiasi langit kota Kuoh.

**(**Naruto's Dream**)**

Terbangun di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya, namun tempat ini sangat indah, dan entah kenapa ia sangat mengenal tempat ini.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hotaru-_kun_" suara yang begitu lembut, membuat hangat perasaannya. Ini sama seperti saat dia bertemu dengan Kushina, ibunya dulu.

"Siapa?" dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia melihat seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut hitam indahnya, mata violetnya memandang Naruto dengan lembut. Mata itu penuh dengan berbagai emosi, sedih, senang, dan yang paling mendominasinya adalah kerinduan.

Saat melihat mata violet yang mirip dengan matanya, sekelabat ingatan masa lalu, jauh di masa lalu datang menghampiri kepalanya. Mata itu, rambut itu, suara itu. Ia sangat merindukan semua yang ada pada wanita di depannya. Bahunya bergetar, liquid bening mengalir dari matanya…

"_O-Okaa-sama_" tangan kirinya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata yang berbeda warna tersebut.

PELUK

Wanita itu memeluknya, erat dan sangat erat. Tidak ingin melepaskan kembali putranya yang telah sangat lama berpisah dengannya.

"_Kaa-san_ merindukan mu Hotaru, sangat merindukan mu!" bahunya basah karna air mata keluar dari mata indah milik wanita ini. Tangan kanan sang wanita menyentuh tangan kanan Naruto yang hancur, dan tangan kanan tersebut kembali tumbuh. Aura suci meluber keluar dari tangan kanannya, aura yang siap menjadi tameng untuk melindungi tuannya.

"Maaf, karna kesalahanku, kita berpisah. Aku tak sengaja masuk ke dalam sumur reinkarnasi, maafkan aku _Okaa-sama_!"

"Seorang ibu pasti akan memaafkan kesalahan anaknya kan?—dan maaf karna _Kaa-san_ tidak sempat membawamu kembali ke rumah, dan direinkarnasi kembali" sebuah gelengan diberikan oleh Hotaru (Naruto).

"Tidak, justru aku senang _Okaa-sama_, aku sekarang memiliki tiga Malaikat yang ingin kulindungi, adik mesum dan bodoh, namun memiliki hati yang baik walaupun sekarang ia adalah iblis. Setidaknya aku senang dengan aku yang sekarang" sang ibu mengulas senyuman lembut, tangan mulusnya mengelus kepala pirang anaknya.

"Kamu memang baik anakku, tanganmu telah kutumbuhkan kembali, namun lima kekuatan Rinnengan dan Sharingan adalah gantinya" tangannya sekarang membelai tangan kanan Hotaru (Naruto) yang memancarkan aura suci yang kuat.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kekuatan, selama aku bisa melindungi yang ingin kulindungi itu saja sudah cukup. **Sharingan** adalah mata iblis yang memiliki kutukan kebencian, **Rinnengan** adalah mata yang memiliki kutukan kehampaan, dan **Byakungan** adalah satu-satunya mata yang tidak memiliki kutukan, kurasa itu sudah cukup untukku" matanya menatap sang ibu .

"…demo, aku juga harus mengendalikan kekuatan yang _Okaa-sama_ berikan bukan?—tapi masalahnya aku tak tahu tentang kekuatanmu, kecuali api suci abadi dan catatan tentang kekuatan ini juga tak ada di mana pun" sang ibu tersenyum melihat anaknya memasang pose berpikir yang menurutnya…imut.

"Vatican"

"Eh?"

"Di Vatican ada catatan kuno yang disembunyikan oleh seorang pendeta dulunya, di dalam catatan tersebut ada cara mengendalikan kekuatan tersebut, namun sebelum kamu dapat mengendalikan kekuatan tersebut, jangan pernah menyentuh secara langsung sesuatu yang berbau kegelapan!"

"Akan aku ingat pesan dari dewi cahaya, Amaterasu no _megami_" cengiran lebar terpampang di mulutnya, matanya memancarkan sinar suci yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya harus mengadahkan kepala.

(Naruto's Dream end)

Matanya kembali terbuka saat cahaya mentari memancarkan sinarnya, memandangi tangan kanannya yang tumbuh kembali dengan kekuatan sang ibu. Tangan yang akan menghancurkan kegelapan, dan melindungi cahaya, setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu dari makna yang tersimpan di tangan kanannya.

Tiga mata dengan warna yang berbeda terbuka saat Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh mereka bertiga.

"Ah, maaf membangunkan kalian!" mata mereka melebar saat tangan kanan itu kembali tumbuh, dan memancarkan 'sesuatu' yang membuat hati mereka menghangat.

"Hahahaha, tak perlu seperti melihat kemampuan regenerasiku yang sangat cepat!—aku ingin bertanya pada kalian" mereka mengangguk dan memandang Naruto dengan seksama.

"Apa kalian ingin menjadi _hybrid_?—Naga dan _Da-tenshi_?"

"Maksud _Onii-chan_?"

"Aku akan pergi beberapa hari untuk mengambil sesuatu dari perpustakaan di Vatican, dan aku kawatir kalau aku tidak ada, 'mereka' akan bertemu dengan kalian dan…"

"_hybrid_ Naga?—bagaimana caranya?" dan sebuah portal muncul di belakang Naruto, lalu keluar seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirangnya, mata hijau dengan iris verticalnya memandang mereka dengan menyelidik.

"Kupikir kau akan memakai wujud anak kecil itu lagi" mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, saat tangan mulus tersebut memeluknya dengan erat.

"**Masa aku akan terus memakai wujud anak kecil itu dihadapan **_**Otou-san**_** tersayangku?—kan nggak etis sama sekali, **_**nee**_**"** mereka memandang Naruto dengan penuh selidik.

"Dia adalah sosok yang kalian kenal sebagai **Great Red**" memproses data dengan simulasi yang rada lambat, dan…

"Kau Gila!—**Great Red** adalah exitensi yang melindungi celah dimensi itu adalah anakmu?—bagaimana bisa?"

"Cerita panjang, dan aku sendiri juga tidak menyangaka hal-hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupku yang sekarang—seminggu yang lalu aku baru tahu dia yang mengaku 'anakku' dan kemarin malam aku bertemu dengan 'ibuku' di alam mimpi, kejadian ini bisa membuat otakku pecah" untuk mendramatisir, si pirang menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"dan—"

BLARRR

(Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian)

"Asia anggap saja rumah sendiri, jangan malu—dan _Nii-san_ku juga akan pulang beberapa hari" Issei dan anggota klub lainnya berada di rumah Hyodou-Akasi, mengantarkan anggota baru mereka, Asia Argento.

"Maaf merepotkan" Issei hanya tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan milik Asia ke lantai dua, diikuti oleh anggota yang lainnya. Namun saat mereka melewati kamar Naruto, aura suci yang ternodai terasa oleh mereka.

"Malaikat Jatuh" Rias lalu menciptakan gumpalan energy, lalu melemparkannya ka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Buchou janga—an"

'_Sepertinya aku harus mengganti pintu kamar ini, nantinya'_

(Waktu sekarang)

Naruto memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah hancur.

"Merepotkan!—BUKANKAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MASUK KE KAMARKU ISSEI!" teriakan Naruto membuat mereka semua diam. Bukankan kata Issei kalau Naruto taka da di rumah. Menatap ke arah Issei yang sama syoknya.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu untuk membawa teman-temanmu ke rumah, tapi bukan untuk mengahancurkan kamarku, Gremory" Issei terdiam, biasanya Naruto akan selalu berbicara dengan nada semangat, namun kali ini nada dingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat asap menghilang, mereka melihat Raynalle, Kalawarner, Mittlet, dan Shion, serta Naruto yang berada di tengah mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto?—dan kenapa mereka ada bersamamu?"

"Apa yang ku kerjakan bukan urusanmu Gremory!—dan itu adalah hakku untuk membawa mereka ke kamarku" Naruto berdiri di depan semua bidadarinya.

"Jangan katakana padaku kalau kau…" ucapan Rias terpotong, saat Naruto memperlihatkan topeng polos yang ia kenakan kemarin malam.

"Ya, aku adalah orang yang kemarin" mereka memasang pose bertarung, namun Issei hanya terdiam tak berexpresi.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan mereka?—mereka itu jahat!—mereka yang membunuhku dan Asia, mereka itu PEMBUNUH!"

SRET TAM

Sebuah pisau mendarat di dinding, darah mengalir dari pipinya.

"Mataku lebih tajam dari matamu Issei!—dan merekalah yang menyelamatkan aku dulu ketika aku nyaris mati, aku jauh lebih mengenal mereka dari padamu Issei" urat mata Naruto membesar, aura di tangan kanannya siap menjadi tameng kapan saja. Shion juga akan memberikan tekanan kepada mereka, kalau-kalau mereka menyerang.

"Bukankah aku telah menghancurkan tangan kananmu?—kenapa bisa tumbuh lagi?"

"…"

Koneko maju menyerang Naruto, namun ketika tangan kanan Naruto menyentuhnya, kepanasan melanda tubuhnya, dan bekas terbakar tercetak jelas di kulit mulusnya.

"PANASSSS"

"**JANGAN MELAWANNYA!—KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PUNYA KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENANG!—GREAT RED BERSAMANYA, DAN DIA ADALAH…AYAH DARI SEMUA NAGA!—UZUMAKI NARUTO**" Kristal hijau muncul di tangan kiri Issei, Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam.

"Aku tak mengerti?—aku ayah dari semua naga? Yang benar saja"

"Secara tidak langsung memang begitu _Otou-san_, dulunya hanya ada dua naga, naga elemental dan iblis Mouryou, aku dan 'dia' tercipta dari iblis Mouryou yang kamu kalahkan, dan naga yang lainnya tercipta dari naga elemental yang kamu hancurkan—Draig dan Albion tercipta dari naga elemental dengan pecahan tersebas, dan sama—sedangkan yang lainnya tercipta dari pecahan kecil, dan mereka adalah **Dragon King**"

"Aku tak mengerti—sudahlah, aku ya aku!" dan Naruto pun duduk di kasurnya.

"Kenapa masalah rumit selalu datang menghampiriku?—dulu dan sekarang" menghela nafas.

Rias dan anggota lainnya yang telah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatannya, namun serangan tersebut menghilang karna sebuah tekanan yang tidak terlihat.

"Aku masih bisa diam saat Issei menjadi budak iblismu, karna Issei juga terlihat senang jadi aku tak masalah. Tapi jika kalian menyakiti Malaikatku, aku akan menghancurkan kaum kalian!" mereka tahu ini bukan ancaman biasa. Seperti kata Draig, **Great Red **bersama dengannya, exitensi terkuat untuk saat ini, dan dia adalah ayah dari para naga?—apa yang terjadi?.

Saksiakan di chapi selanjutnya!

**Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapi, gomen lama!—apa kalian pikir Naruto ini Godlike?—terserah kalian sajalah!.**

**BTW, untuk pairing Naruto telah kuputuskan, siapa dia?—tebak saja sendiri.**

**Tentunya ini Hareem : Mittlet, Kalawarner, Raynalle, dan Serafall. Itu sudah cukupkan?—kalau mau nambah, bisa kita gunakan Sona dan Xenovia.**

**Typo maaf kalau banyak, mata author rada kumat nih!.**

**Jaa Next Chapi!—jangan lupa meriviwe ini Chapter!.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Rise of Naruto

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DxD is not mine!

Author : Catty-Nyaa

…

Chapter 5.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti kelompok Gremory, tetapi tidak untuk Naruto yang masih tenang-tenang saja di tempat tidurnya –sedangkan keempat malaikat cantiknya duduk di belakang Naruto dan Shion yang duduk di samping sang ayah.

"**Father of all Dragons, senang bisa bertemu dengan'mu**" Cahaya yang muncul dari permata di tangan kiri Hyoudo Issei berpejar terang, seakan memperlihatkan rasa hormatnya pada manusia berambut pirang di depan kelompok Gremory yang masih was-was dengan pergerakannya.

"Kau siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan bingung, bagaimanapun dirinya masih baru dalam masalah ini –jadi tak masalah'kan kalau dirinya bertanya terlebih dahulu –seperti kata pepatah ; malu bertanya, sesat di ranjang.

"**Namaku Draig, Welsh Dragon Draig**"

"Oh –aku tak terlalu peduli kenapa kau begitu menghormati'ku, tapi ya sudahlah. Jadi Draig-_san_, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan julukan tersebut? –julukan yang kau berikan itu membuat telingaku agak memanas"

"**Sepertinya tidak **_**Otou-san**_**, sampai kapan'pun kau akan tetap dikenal dengan julukan Father of all Dragons oleh semua Naga, karna kau yang menciptakan 'kami' secara tak sengaja**" dengan kasar Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, tidak mempedulikan kelompok Gremory yang memerhatikannya.

"Hei Gremory, bisakah sekarang kau pergi dari rumah kami? –aku sedang ingin beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang, kepalaku pusing memikirkan masalah yang sedang kulanda kali ini, dan Asia_-chan_, kau bisa memakai kamar di sebalah kamarku untuk tempat tinggalmu di rumah ini –Raynalee, Mittlet, dan Kalawarnet bisa sekamar dengan'ku terlebih dahulu"

"Te-terima kasih, Na-Naruto-_san_"

"Masalah kita belum selesai Naruto Hyodou-_kun_" Rias Gremory telah mulai menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir bewarna merah darah, bukti bahwa dirinya keberatan dengan keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Naruto Hyodou.

"Ayolah Gremory, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Tanganku baru saja pulih, dan setelah ini aku harus memperbaiki pintu kamar'ku yang sudah kau rusak –jadi kau boleh pergi sekarang!" Naruto berujar seperti itu tidak memperhatikan lawan berbicaranya, melainkan melihat wajah ayu milik seorang yang telah dirinya beri cap 'gadis-ku'.

"Hyodou Naruto, perhatikan lawan bicara mu ketika berbicara!" kedutan muncul di pelipisnya, Naruto adalah manusia pertama yang membuatnya memanas menahan amarah dan kesal.

"Hah~, Shion maaf kalau aku merepotkan'mu lagi, tetapi bisa'kan kamu mengirimnya keluar dari rumah ini? –kamu bisa mengirimnya keluar jepang kalau perlu"

"Ha'i~"

BLUS

Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di bawah kaki kelompok Gremory dengan pengecualian Issei dan Asia dan selanjutnya mereka dikirim entah kemana.

…

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini iblis?" Issei membuka suara untuk menghilang'kan suasana canggung antara dia dan kembarannya.

"Ya –aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, tetapi karna aku melihat kau senang maka aku diam-diam saja memperhatikanmu, selama kau masih Issei yang aku kenal, maka aku akan diam –tetapi jika kau sudah berubah maka aku akan mulai bertindak" suasana kembali tenang.

"Hah~, Issei…" merasa namanya di sebut, Hyodou Issei melihat ke arah kembarannya –walaupun berbeda.

"…Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, dan sampai saat itu aku memohon pada'mu untuk melindungi Raynalle, Mitlet, dan Kalawarner selama aku pergi" mata Issei melebar sempurna, dirinya tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditugas'kan padanya, apalagi dirinya memiliki dendam kepada ketiga malaikat jatuh yang telah menolong Naruto itu.

"…Ah, kalau saat aku kembali nanti aku melihat 'warna penderitaan' pada mereka, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu dan kelompok'mu Issei, ini bukan peringatan, hanya ULTIMATUM dari'ku" dengan susah payah Issei meneguk air ludahnya, karna ini pertama kalinya Issei melihat Naruto yang sangat serius seperti ini, bahkan saat kematian orang tua mereka Naruto tidak berekspresi seperti ini.

"…dan untuk kalian, kalian tidak perlu segan di rumah ini, anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

"Ossh/ Hm/ Ha'I"

…

…

"Issei, apa kau bisa membawa saudara kembarmu ke sini?" iblis berambut merah keturunan klan Gremory ini memberikan perintah kepada pion baru'nya yang memegang salah satu Longinus.

"Kurasa tidak Buchou, pagi tadi Naruto telah pergi keluar Negri lagi" mendengar jawaban sang pion membuat pewaris klan Gremory ini kecewa, tetapi tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di mulut manis'nya, "Kalau Naruto tidak ada, kurasa kita bisa 'menginstrogasi' ketiga _Da-tanshi_ yang ada di rumah'mu Issei-_kun_"

"Terlepas dari rencana itu, Naruto telah member _ultimatum_nya, jika kita menyentuh ketiga _Da-tenshi_ milik Naruto maka kelompok ini hancur" memikirkan kembali perkataan Issei, "Tidak kalau kita bisa menutup mulut ketiga Malaikat Jatuh itu" perlahan aura merah mulai mengintari tubuh Issei, dan saat aura merah tersebut menghilang, kesadaran Issei sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik naga merah, Draig.

"**Dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan kelompok'mu Gremory!**" Mata Rias melebar, dirinya tahu siapa yang bicara di depannya ini, bukan pion'nya, melainkan kekuatan si pion mesumnya.

"Kurasa masalah kami tidak perlu kau urusi, Draig-_san_"

"**Mereka bertiga sekarang memiliki darah kami, darah Naga –dan jika kau menyerangnya berarti kau menantang kaum Naga, ditambah mereka bertiga adalah wanita yang diakui oleh sang ayah, dan sebagai anaknya kami harus melindungi **_**calon ibu**_** kami**" menelan kembali perkataan yang tadi ia lontarkan pada Issei, sekarang masalahnya bertambah berat –kalau dirinya mementingkan ego'nya untuk menyiksa ketiga Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di rumah pion'nya, maka dirinya pasti akan hancur, mengingat Naga yang ada pada tubuh pion'nya dan Naga yang mewakili mimpi sangat patuh dengan perkataan kembaran Issei, dan kesempatan untuk kembali hidup-hidup setelah menyiksa ketiga Malaikat tersebut adalah 1 %, itu'pun karna ada Issei dikelompoknya.

"**Dan jangan paksakan keberuntungan'mu Gremory, karna bukan hanya aku saja yang akan mengahancur'kanmu jika kau menyentuh **_**calon ibu**_** kami, Great Red, Five Dragon King, bahkan Ophis'pun akan menghancurkna kalian, dan berita terburuknya ras Iblis akan musnah**" dan kesadaran Issei'pun kembali.

…

…

VATIKAN

Sebuah Negara kecil di daerah Eropa –Negara kecil yang makmur dengan sebagian besar penduduknya adalah penganut ajaran *******, walaupun begitu Negara kecil ini tidak ketinggalan dengan informasinya, dan bisa dikatakan informasi yang berada di perpustakaan Negara ini sangat rahasia.

Untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Vatikan'pun dirinya harus menggunakan **henge**, walaupun tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya sih. Selagi dirinya berjalan dilorong-lorong yang ada di dalam perpustakaan ini, dirinya tidak mendengar dan melihat dua orang gadis yang sedang berdebat dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya, sedangkan dirinya begitu sibuk untuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib ketiga Malaikat cantiknya di Kota Kuoh, tapi karna di dalam rumah tersebut ada Draig yang siap melindugi ketiga Malaikat cantiknya, maka dirinya bisa sedikit tenang.

BRUK

Yah, katanya sih kalau dua orang yang bertabrakan dilorong adalah jodoh, tapi karna Naruto adalah salah satu dari sekian lelaki yang tidak perka maka…

"Ittai…" sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, dirinya –Naruto –mencoba untuk beridiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menolong orang yang di tabraknya.

Melihat karna ada tangan yang terulur ke arahnya, gadis berambut coklat terang dengan mata berwarna violet membalas uluran tangan orang yang berniat menolongnya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak melihat tadi" karna merasa dirinya seorang lelaki sejati, maka Naruto meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, tidak –aku juga meminta maaf…" menatap lawan bicara, dan sesaat kemudian matanya melebar melihat siapa yang ada di depannya ini.

"Naruto-_kun_/Irina-_kun_" Xenovia hanya menatap kedua orang di depannya ini dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

…

Sekarang mereka berada di salah satu meja yang ada di dalam perpustakaan tersebut, dengan mereka yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa sampai kamu datang kemari, Naruto-_kun_" jujur, Irina sangat senang karna bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu, waluapun jarang bermain dengan Naruto karna Naruto dari dulu memang super sibuk, terlebih orang tua Naruto telah meninggal dan keluarga Naruto tidak memiliki kerabat dekat.

"Ah, aku ada pelatihan di sini, jadi karna ada waktu segang, aku menyempatkan diri datang keperpustakaan ini" perkataan bohong tersebut, yang tidak terdengar bohong dapat meyakinkan Irina.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan kalian di Jepang?" mengehela nafas lelah, percuma juga kalau dirinya bohong, karna bagaimana'pun Irina nantinya akan mengetahui kalau Issei sekarang telah menjadi iblis reinkarnasi.

"Kacau –benar-benar kacau…Issei tereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis, dan sekarang aku menampung dua iblis di rumahku, jika Issei juga masuk hitungan" mata Irina membola mendengar jawaban Naruto –Issei adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan sekarang temannya itu telah menjadi Iblis, sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang pembasmi iblis –benar-benar keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Kamu tidak bercandakan?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Irina.

Sedangkan Xenovia masih diam memperhatikan mereka berdua yang bercengkrama, sampai….

**Saya terpaksa menutup chapter kali ini karna ide yang mengalir telah habis.**

**Nama akun FFn saya adalah Catty-nyaa, karna saya tertarik dengan beberapa fic milik Akira, maka saya melanjutkan ficnya dan yang pertama adalah ini.**

**Dan untuk kelanjutan fic Step by Step, saya masih bingung dengan alurnya –jadi saya putuskan untuk memperbaiki fic tersebut sampai benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginan saya.**

**Jaa**


	6. Chapter 6

The Rise of Naruto

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DxD is not mine!

Author : Akira no Rinnengan

…

"Hei Irina, Apa kita memang bisa mempercayai'nya?" tiba-tiba Xenovia bertanya seperti itu, walaupun nyatanya Naruto masih berada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti Xenovia?"

"Maksudku, adiknya adalah Iblis dan menurut perkataannya tadi ; dia tinggal bersama dua orang Iblis di rumahnya, ku pikir dia telah melakukan kontrak dengan Ib…"

"Aku dapat meyakinkan diriku kalau aku masih suci dan belum membuat kontrak apapun dengan makhluk yang bernama Iblis itu, walaupun aku memang tinggal bersama dua orang Iblis di rumahku, tetapi aku ada masalah tersendiri dengan majikan mereka berdua"

"Masalah apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?" tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam dibuatnya, permasalahannya dengan Rias bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diketahui oleh Irina dan temannya, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya Irina-_kun_, karna ini termasuk masalah pribadi" dan sepertinya Irina menyalah artikan perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Ka-kau be-be…" sadar akan jawabannya yang kurang tepat, Naruto berkata, "Jangan berfikiran mesum Irina, aku dan majikannya Issei bukanlah pasangan seperti yang kau fikirkan, masalah pribadi ini terlalu rumit untuk kujelaskan, yang pasti aku dan majikaan Issei tidak berhubungan seperti yang kau fikirkan" dan Irina memerah karna malu akibat pemikirannya yang terlalu jelek.

Dan kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Naruto adalah tipe manusia yang sangat sulit tertarik dengan yang namanya lawan jenis, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang terlampau mesum.

Tiba-tiba air muka Irina dan Xenovia sekarang berubah serius, "Lalu apa tujuanmu ada di sini, Naruto-_kun_? –kau tahu Vatikan bukan tempat yang bisa dimasuki dengan mudah, kecuali kau dapat izin dari gereja setempat, dan dari yang ku tahu, kau _Atheis_" Naruto menutup matanya, lalu menghirup nafas sejenak.

"Kau benar, aku memang tidak mempercayai adanya tuhan, aku memasuki Vatikan secara illegal" dengan cepat, gadis berambut biru yang memiliki surai hijau itu melompat kebelakang, lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Bisakah kau tenang Nona, aku disini bukan untuk bertarung, lagipula aku ini hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan 'seperti' kalian" Xenovia Quarta hanya diam, dirinya tidak mengindahkan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, baginya kedatangan Naruto di tempat suci pemeluk ajaran ******* ini adalah sebuah pencemaran, dan dirinya tidak suka akan itu.

"Jadi bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau datang ke Negara kecil ini, Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto menatap serius Irina, "Aku mencari sebuah buku"

"Makhluk sepertimu tidak pantas memegang buku yang berasal dari tempat ini!" keturuanan dari **Dewi** **Amaterasu** ini memandang Irina tidak suka, "Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu, Nona –aku ini juga makhluk yang mempunyai hak –jika kau memang mengakui dirimu adalah prajurit gerekja, maka kau pasti menyadarinya!" rahang dari gadis biru ini mengeras.

"Buku apa yang kau cari, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Buku Inga!" mata kedua gadis ini melebar, mereka tahu buku itu, di dalam buku itu tersimpan sebuah cara untuk membuka segel dari makhluk penghisap jiwa, Inga!.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu tentang buku itu Naruto? –buku itu termasuk rahasia terbesar Vatikan!"'

"Rahasia Vatikan? –jangan bercanda denganku Irina, buku itu adalah buku milik ajaran S****O, dan dengan bangganya kalian mengklaim buku itu milik Vatikan? –pencuri, munafik, sepertinya kalian orang Vatikan senang sekali mengklaim sesuatu yang bukan milik kalian ya?" perlahan aura suci di tangan kanan Naruto mulai keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya, dan Xenovia serta Irina memasang mode bertarungnya, karna merasakan bahaya dari manusia di depannya.

"Katakan padaku, dimana buku itu, Irina!" urat saraf mata Naruto membesar, menandakan dia telah mengeluarkan _doujutsu_ mesum milik klan Hyuga,

Irina dan Xenovia terdiam dan mata mereka seperti ikan yang telah mati, Naruto sebenarnya memasang genjutsu kepada mereka, karna bagaimanapun dirinya adalah keturunan dari **Dewi** **Amaterasu**, saudara dari **Dewi Tsukoyomi**, pemilik kekuatan ilusi yang terkuat.

"Di ruang bawah tanah pustaka Vatikan"

"Tunjukan jalannya!"

Irina berjalan mendahului Xenovia dengan mata seperti ikan mati, tidak ada gairah menujukkan pada Naruto jalan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, karna di sini hanya dirinnya yang mengetahui ruangan tersebut, sedangakan Irina? –tidak, para _Exorcist_ yang memilih kelas _**Aria**_ dan _**Tamer**_ memiliki hak kusus untuk mencoba naskah kuno yang memiliki kunci untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar.

Di bawah tanah ini Naruto melihat segerombolan orang membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah buku atau kitab berada di tengah mereka, mengaktifkan _**Byakungan**_nya, Naruto melihat tulisan kuno yang entah kenapa bisa ia mengerti. Menyeringai penuh dengan kesenang, akhirnya buku yang menghubungkanny dengan kekuatan pemberian ibunya berhasil ia temukan.

"_Arrigatou, Irina-kun_" Irina tidak menjawab, hanya diam seperti orang yang telah mati.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sekelompok manusia tersebut yang tidak merasakan aura kehadirannya karna mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka untuk membuka segel yang ada dalam kitab tersebut.

"Apa urusan kalian telah selesai?" Naruto akhirnya mendapat perhatian mereka, mereka memandang Naruto dengan bingung karna bagaimanapun Naruto merupakan manusia yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya selama merea hidup di Negara kecil ini.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Naruto, Excorcist baru –klasifikasi _**Tamer**_" Narutonya sih tentunya bohong, tetapi daripada dia mendapat masalah nantinya, lebih baik dia bohong.

"Buktikan!" entah kenapa Naruto jadi kelabakan karnaya, dirinyakan tidak tahu mantra-mantra untuk memanggil iblis.

'_**Butuh bantuan, Tou-san?**_'

'_Kurasa aku butuh_' Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

Lingkaran sihir muncul di depannya dan memunculkan seekor Naga kecil berulit merah dan bermata hijau, Shion dalam mode _Chibi Dragon_nya.

Mata para _Exorcist_ lainnya melebar, mereka tidak menyangka Naruto bisa membuat kontrak dengan ras yang hidup terlama di Bumi, Naga.

"Apa kalian percaya?" mendapati mereka mengangguk, Naruto meminta Shion untuk kembali lagi ke celah dimensi, lalu dia mendekati kitab yang ada di tengah para _Exorcist_.

"Percuma, tidak akan ada yang bisa membuka segelnya, walaupun kita menyatukan kekuatan yang melantunkan puji-pujian untuknya!" Naruto hanya menatap Exorcits kelas _**Tamer**_ tersebut datar, dan tanpa mempedulikan ucapan mereka Naruto berjalan ke depan altar tempat kitab tersebut diletakkan.

Tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh kitab tersebut, memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi agar dirinya bisa menembus ribuan kekkai yang terpasang di kitab tersebut.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, sekarang di depannya terdapat sebuah istana super megah yang terbuat dari emas dan bertatakan shapire dan berlian. Naruto melihat prajurit yang memancarkan aura suci menjaga istana tersebut.

Dirinya tahu istana ini, ini adalah tempat dimana dirinya lahir saat kehidupan terdahulu, istana tempat ibunya tinggal.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang istana yang megah tersebut, tetapi terhalang ketika para penjaga menghentikan gerakannya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab karna dirinya sadar dirinya bukan lagi **Hotaru**, putra **Dewi Amaterasu**.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto masih diam.

"Siapa kau?" sepertinya penjaga gerbang ini mulai kehilangan kesabaran karna Naruto, tapi Naruto masih diam, tak berniat menjawab. Kesal karna diabaikan, para penjaga mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, berniat mengeksekusi Naruto di tempat dengan dalih mengganggu keamanan istana.

"**Berhenti!**" suara yang terkesan berat, tapi masih menyimpat keanggunan dan kelembutan membuat para penjaga tersebut terdiam. Mereka melihat sang Dewi berjalan ke arah mereka, mereka membungkuk hormat lalu mengambil posisi mereka semula.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, Hotaru-_kun_" sebenarnya **Amaterasu** ingin sekali membawa Naruto kepelukanya, melepaskan rasa rindu yang sangat besar.

Para penjaga tersebut tersentak, mereka tahu siapa Hotaru, putra **Dewi Amaterasu** yang menghilang dahulunya –dan sekarang dirinya kembali dengan wujud yang berbeda.

Naruto tersenyum, "Senang juga bisa bertemu dengamu, _Okaa-sama_" Naruto berjalan mendekati sang ibu, lalu memeluk sang ibu, melepaskan segala kerinduan yang membebaninya, waluapun baru beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu, tapi tetap saja kerinduannya sangat besar.

**Amaterasu** membalas pelukan sang putra. Setelah acara melepas kerinduan tersebut selasai, Naruto menatap sang bunda, "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Inga?" **Amaterasu **hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Dia ada di Pavilum selatan" Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang diberi tahu oleh sang bunda.

…

Inga –banyak orang yang menganggapnya adalah iblis pelahap jiwa, tetapi sejatinya dia adalah utusan yang **Dewi Amaterasu** untuk menghilangkan jeritan dari para manusia. Sekarang gadis ini menatap pemandangan indah di depannya.

Kalau ada yang bertanya seperti apa wujudnya, dia memiliki rambut perak yang indah, tubuh yang bisa membuat para lelaki ileran karna keanggunananya, kulit putih seperti porselen, walaupun bagian kanan matanya berwarna hitam.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tetapi matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang tidak bisa lagi di tahan.

_Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Hotaru_

Dirinya kembali mengingat kembali perkataan Sang Dewi, dan karna hal diriny merasa tidak tahan lagi untuk melepaskan kerinduannya –karna Hotaru adalah sahabatnya yang sangat disayanginya.

"Sedang apa?" Inga mendengar seseorang berbicara, tapi dia tidak melihat jasadnya.

"Di atas!" Inga melihat kelangit-langit pavilum, di sana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata yang berbeda warnya, Naruto Hyoudo!.

Inga memicingkan matanya, kalau dilihat-lihat pemuda di depannya ini mirip dengan seseoarang….

100% Completed.

"Mana ciuman selamat datangnya, Black or White?" Inga melebarkan matanya, karna satu-satunya yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu hanyalah…

"Ho-Hotaru!"

"Yo, Hisshashiburi Inga, Genki ?"

…

…

Para _Exorcist_ klasifikasi _**Aria**_ dan _**Tamer**_ hanya diam dan bingung mengamatai apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Hei, apa yang akan terjadia kalau segelnya lepas?" tiba-tiba Naruto berbica kepada mereka.

"Apaun makhluk yang tersegel di dalam sana, bebas menjadi milikmu!" Naruto menyeringai, "Tap sayangnya itu percuma, karna kitab tersebut dilindungi dengan segel berlapis yang tak mungkin bisa dilepas oleh manusia biasa"

"Oh~" Naruto mengirimkan kekuatan pemberian ibunya untuk melepas segel yang ada di dalam buku tersebut, lalu menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah dan mengoleskannya di segel.

"Inga!"

POOF

Sebuah patung tiba-tiba muncul di atas altar tersebut –patung tersebut sama dengan patung yang biasa menggambarkan bentuk Dewa atau Dewi dari ajaran S****O.

"Mustahil!"

Darah Naruto perlahan mengalir mambasahi patung Inga.

SRINHGGG

Patung tersebut menghilang dan yang sekarang yang tinggal adalah kitab yang menyegel patung Inga.

"Sesuai perkataan kalian tadi, benda ini menjadi milikku!" Naruto mengambil kitab tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, meninggalkan para _Exorcist_ yang masih syok akibat perbuatan Naruto.

"Kemana tujuan kita setelah ini, Naruto?" Inga muncul dengan versi kecilnya di samping Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari pustaka.

"Sudah pasti kita akan kembali ke Jepang, aku merindukan adikku dan yang lainnya"

"Oh~, terserahlah, yang penting aku bisa bersama denganmu lagi, Hotaru" Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu di depan mereka muncul sebuah portal buatan milik Shion yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke Jepang.

Ah~, sepertinya Naruto melupakan sesuatu –ya sudahlah!

"NARUTO!" dan itu adalah Irina Shido yang tadi masuk ke dalam ilusinya!

TBC

**Fyuh, maaf sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa saya kerjakan karna saya masih dalam masa ujian –idenya hanya dapat segini –tapi yang sudahlah.**

**Fic Xover dengan Yu-Gi Oh Dule monster akan saya up di akun yang satu lagi –tapi di tahun baru nanti karna saya sedang mencari riverensi untuk deck yang cocok dengan Naruto.**

**Jaa.**


End file.
